


Screwed

by jer832



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Culture, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jer832/pseuds/jer832
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor frowned at his sonic screwdriver. "What's wrong with you?"  The small blue mushroom-cap tip of the device began to wiggle slowly in his hand. <i>Setting 1</i>, Rose thought; this escape was going to be very interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screwed

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Any Time Lord in a hurry could make a mistake...._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

 

Screwed

 

   
It wasn’t Rose’s fault. Thinking about it rationally, it was obvious that the fault lay with the Time Lord. HE had to be absolutely brilliant and fantastically exciting. HE had to be a mysterious alien who would sometimes go all broody in a smoldering, Mr. Darcy kind of way.  And he HAD to be the most gorgeous thing Rose had ever seen. Those lips so soft and kissable. Those eyes… no, words could never do them justice. That throat, so..so suckable. The long wiry body, strong and firm and perfect for covering her and holding her down. Those large hands, their long thin fingers begging to explore her body–to wander her peaks and valleys, along her switchbacks, and through her caves and canyons; to crawl through her brush and frolic in her growing floodwaters. And all she would say is yes! explore me fully, yes! memorize my topology, yes! ravage my treasures, yes YES do me please do me NOW! And that arse, oh god that arse made for grabbing and gripping and wrapping her legs around while he shags the hell out of… yeah, see that was the problem. The Doctor didn’t shag. He didn't boff. He didn't do the dirty. He didn't fuck. He didn't get it on. He didn't screw. There's the point about the Doctor, the only one that Rose Tyler ever got. He didn't.

Rose was human, young, and female… very female… and healthy…VERY healthy. Sometimes she was so healthy that shagging was just about all she could think about. But she was madly in love with the Doctor and a one-man woman, so at those times she thought about shagging, shagging the Doctor was the only thing she’d think about. It got to the point shagging the Doctor was the only thing Rose Tyler could think about late at night as she fell asleep, early in the morning when she awoke confused and unrested and a little wet (likely from dreaming about shagging the Doctor). Rose thought about it when they were eating, as she watched him bite off a hunk of banana, or suck crab legs, or wrap his tongue around his ice cream, She found herself thinking about it when they were eating creamed cauliflower and mashed potatoes and chips (especially chips). She thought about it in the library and in the swimming pool. Sometimes the time rotor made her rush out of the room, blushing furiously, her nipples hard and her knickers damp. Rose thought about shagging the Doctor pretty much all the time she was around him, which was pretty much all the time.

She couldn’t leave him, she dared not jump him, and she certainly wouldn’t tell him. She had to do something on her own. Which she did. Often. Rose went through cheap vibrators like Jackie went through cheap G&Ts. Then finally she met the situation head-on, as it were, and bought a super-duper high-end (and didn’t THAT call up images) vibrator with a lifetime warranty.

Rose loved her vibrator as if it were her Doctor–every night in her bath and most mornings in her bed, and one glorious time in the library, enfolded by the smell of old paper, alien inks, leather and him.

 

  

 ~~o0o~~

 

 

The day they landed on the Golden Planet of the Third Explicit Geometric Anagram in the system of the Dual-Aspect Blue Deity of the Major Maths started like any other ordinary day for them, except that hostile inhabitants were already there and waiting when they stepped out of the TARDIS. How was the Doctor to know that blue was a sacred colour and the TARDIS an exact replica of the perfectly proportioned Pure and Precious Box of the Female Aspect of the Blue Deity of the Major Maths? All he had to go on was his superior Time Lord brain, a knowledge of all of space and time, and a dominant gene for getting himself into trouble.

“Hello.” the Doctor smiled and gave their welcome party a little wave. “I’m the Doctor and this is my _Plus One_ , Rose Tyler.”

“You have violated the great Blue Deity's precious Female box!” one spear-wielding member of the welcome party cried, wielding his spear with gusto. (Why did the inhabitants of so many planets look like extras from a Tarzan movie?)

“No, this is my precious blue box. Ask Rose here. She’s been with me, oh some eight hundred years; well not Rose, she’s been with me only a year or so.”

The Doctor grinned widely, his blue eyes shining with apparent delight in their appreciation of the TARDIS as he subtly slid his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket.

“He also stole the precious blue Male eyes of the great Blue Deity!” shouted an excited citizen in a fancy hat trimmed in humanoid teeth. “Only the Male Aspect of the Great Blue Deity could have eyes as gorgeous as those.”

“No, oh… no! These are my eyes, had ‘em for a while now. Tell them Rose.”

Rose personally agreed with the spear-wielding madman in the furry hat trimmed in humanoid teeth that the Doctor’s eyes were the eyes of a God. And she thought all those Bronze-Agey yet efficient—looking spears pointed at them by the bunny-eyed natives also made a good argument for his side. But she’d never disagree openly with the Doctor in the face of possible evisceration. She gave the furry madman her most charming and sincere smile. “The Doctor is telling you the truth. He’s had those eyes at least as long as I’ve known him.”

Suddenly the Bronz-Agey yet efficient—looking spears were a whole lot closer, looking not just efficient but deadly efficient. “You will tell us how you got into the Female Aspect’s box.”

“A gentlemen never rats," the Doctor said, "especially when it involves a lady and a blue box.” He grinned again and brandished his sonic screwdriver. “Much as we’d like to stay and chat, we have to be off. Bye!”

Rose Tyler’s eyes went big and her face went bright red. It wasn’t the sonic screwdriver the Doctor was brandishing. It was her vibrator. “Doctor…” she whispered.

“Not now, Rose,” he whispered back, as he adjusted the setting on his sonic and pointed it at their adversaries. With a buzz and a whir, the small blue mushroom-cap tip began to wiggle slowly. _Setting 1_ , Rose thought to herself.

The Doctor frowned at the object in his hand. “What’s wrong with you?" he asked it solicitously.

Rose rolled her eyes. This was going to be very interesting.

The Doctor pushed another button. The thin cylinder started to orbit in a tight little circle above the end he held between his fingers and thumb. From Rose's angle, setting 2 looked more like a long skinny alien finger making an obscene gesture than some state-of-the-art Time Lord miracle weapon.

“What the-?”

He lifted the sonic screwdriver and studied it closely. He shook it, held it up to his ear and shook it again. His thumb slid over a small set of oval buttons, engaging a toggle on the end. The imposter screwdriver whirred louder at him and jerked to life in his hand. As the gobsmacked alien watched, the smooth, nearly seamless upper section (a good two-thirds of its body) lengthened and shortened, telescoping from a minimum of about three inches to more than eight. He closed his fingers around it. With a quiet confident purr, it grew about two more inches of itself beyond the Doctor’s fist. The Doctor looked at Rose in consternation.

“Don’t look at me,” she said, “you programmed the length.”

As the cylinder continued to telescope smoothly, the Doctor's grip on it tightened, and he tripped another set of buttons. Its blue-tipped end ballooned like an inflatable mushroom cap. The Doctor threw a nervous glance at his companion. Rose shrugged. “Bigger on the inside.”

The Doctor hissed and opened his hand quickly as two little fingers of rotating blue shuddered out from lower down. The one shaped like a little crescent moon stroked back and forth lightly, tickling his palm. The larger, double-pointed extension closer to the base began to twist and click. If Daleks were ever small enough to sit on the palm of the hand, and if they ever masturbated, it’s quite likely their pincer-claws would be going to town like that. The two small extensions buzzed and rocked and stroked and pinched, and the enlarged mushroom-cap blue tip vibrated slowly, and the device as a whole twisted and corkscrewed and grew and contracted in the Doctor’s hand.

“Never knew it could do that,” Rose said wide-eyed and unable to look away.

"What the hell is this?” the Doctor asked.

“It’s an all-natural, ergonomic, 16-speed, 24-programme, kinesthetic, self-adjusting, vibrating, rotating, feedback-enhanced self-teaching, ambient temperature controlled, non-chafing, unbreakable, easy-clean Erotica Diamond Plus all-body stimulator.”

“What does that mean?” the Doctor whispered as he took Rose’s hand and started to back them up toward the TARDIS door.

“Means we’re screwed."

 

 

 

 

~~ o0o~~

 

 

Their arms were secured behind their backs and their ankles tightly bound, and the Doctor and Rose Tyler were tossed down the steps of the Dungeon of the Blue Deity along with the Doctor’s erstwhile sonic. Though his arms had been secured behind him, the double-jointed alien was able to tuck in, rotate his shoulders, and bring his arms around in front of his body in time to protect his head and neck and brace himself for impact. Rose was not so lucky. She landed hard on her hip and shoulder, and rolled onto her stomach.

“Rose!” The Doctor rolled the small distance to Rose Tyler, terrified of what he’d find. She was face-down on the cold dirty floor, unmoving and crying softly. He pushed himself up onto his knees beside her.

“Rose, can you move your head?”

“Don’t know,” she mumbled in a small voice. “Don’t want to.”

That was so not the answer the Doctor wanted to hear from his brave companion. He carefully moved Rose’s hair off her neck and started to feel along her vertebrae. His touch was gentle, but Rose cried out.

“Rose, I have to examine you. I’ll be as gentle as I can.”

Best the Doctor could tell, Rose didn't have a skull fracture; but he couldn’t check her for concussion. The shoulder she'd come down on had been dislocated. Her hip was bruised, maybe worse; he couldn’t tell without moving her. When he started to turn her over, Rose became hysterical and begged him to leave her be. He stroked her hair, murmured tender nonsense, and sang softly to her of silver trees that blazed in morning fire but didn’t burn. He calmed her finally, but his hands were shaking. He was frantic to get them back to the TARDIS. He could have had them free by now, if only he’d had his sonic screwdriver instead of that… whatever.

“Rose, you know what that gizmo is?”

Rose’s sobs stopped. After a few moments, her head moved a bit.

She was trying to nod! Rose could nod! The Doctor all but fell over in relief. Rose’s neck wasn’t broken. He kissed her carefully on her _**NOT BROKEN**_ beautiful neck. But he still had to find a way to free them then get Rose back to the TARDIS. His Rose, his sweet brave Rose. He stroked his Rose’s hair tenderly.

“We have to get out, Rose. Is there anything that thingy can do that’ll help?”

“It’s just a vibrator, Doctor,” Rose choked then sobbed again.

“Are you hurting, Rose, or embarrassed?”

“Yes,” the answer came out, then the tiniest of chuckles.

“Ah, Rose Tyler.” The Doctor smiled. He stroked her hair again and very gently cupped her cheek. “How’d it get in my jacket?”

“You askin’ me?”

The Doctor hopped to the device, picked it up, and hopped back to Rose.

“Looks a lot like my sonic,” he acknowledged as he turned the vibrator over and over in his bound hands, examining it. “Quite a lot actually. I must have picked it up by accident.”

“From my bathroom?”

“Ah. I stopped there on my way to get you. Fact of the matter is I wanted to make sure I looked decent enough, and I stopped to trim my nose hairs–”

“Nose hairs?” Rose chuckled again.

Rose’s voice was definitely stronger. And her movements were definitely stronger–this time when she laughed, her shoulders shook. The Doctor grinned. That was a good thing, a really good thing. Rose was going to be okay.

“Oi, Time Lords have nose hairs. It’s easy to use the sonic to trim them down. No pain, no burning; and it doesn’t inflame the skin.”

“Anything else you use the sonic for I don’t know about?”

"Rose Tyler,” the Doctor laughed, “the mind you have inside that head of yours.” He stroked Rose’s neck because now he knew he could without injuring her more; because his touch might be a comfort to her; because the feel of his Rose, warm and alive, was a comfort to him. “Let’s see what this Diamond Plus vibrator can do about getting us free.”

The Doctor tried all the different buttons and slides and toggles. Once he learned the settings and combinations of settings, he leaned over and spoke against Rose’s ear. “I’ll have your arms free in a minute, Rose. You’ll feel better, and then we’ll get us free and out of here.” Rose nodded. Yes, there was definitely a nod-– a head-moving, nothing broken nod, and a little shiver down her back. He let out a sigh. “Gonna try something.” Holding her wrists with one hand to keep them still, he pushed the small tip of the narrow device against the bird's nest of rope around Rose’s wrists.

Rose had been keeping the pain at bay with breathing techniques she’d learned, focusing on the rhythm of inhale and exhale. But her focus was broken by a _whir-buzz-humm_ and the Doctor chuckling. _Setting 2_ , her mind supplied. Something rocked and spun against her bound wrists, pushing her hands into her body.

“Doctor?”

“I think it's going to work. Just relax and breathe.” He kissed the top of Rose’s head, held her hands steady with one of his, and changed the speed and pressure of the device. _whir-buzz-whir-whir-buzz-whirr._

_Setting 2 plus plus_ , Rose thought, then went back to her meditation. _Om mani padme hum_.

The Doctor patiently worked the vibrator head against Rose's bonds. As it dug a narrow space between two ropes, it vibrated against her hands. He changed position and varied the pressure through the ropes. Waves of vibration pulsated through Rose’s hands and into her body. Lower seemed a popular place for them to go. Actually, the Doctor-inflicted pulsation couldn’t have headed into a place Rose didn’t want to feel pulsation with any greater accuracy if the clueless Time Lord had been aiming for it on purpose.

“Good, good!” the Doctor exclaimed. “I’m almost in Rose; I just have to get a little deeper.” The Doctor patted Rose Tyler’s buttock. “I have an idea. Just breathe deeply and work with me.” _buzz-whir-whir-plzzz-phl-phl--plzzz-phl-phll_

_Setting G-5spin8, patent pending_

The Diamond Plus pushed against her, sending its powerful vibrations down through her bum, throughout her thighs, and elsewhere, harder and gentler, push release push release, thrust thrust thrust, and his cool hand holding hers, his fingers teasing her senses, and his breaths, their warmth insistent, then cool, teasing. _Om mani padme hum_. Find the jewel in the lotus; picture the jewel in the lotus, spinning and growing and thrusting into the…Pain, concentrate on the pain. Good pain! Embrace the pain; pain is your friend. Except for the floor. Having certain parts of your anatomy ground against something so hard and unyielding was … not comfortable. Rose fidgeted. The device jerked in the Doctor’s grip and hit Rose's coccyx. His steadying hand slipped off hers and slid down the denim ravine between Rose’s bum cheeks, into the valley between her thighs. Rose groaned.

“Rose…” The Doctor cleared his throat and tried again. “Rose? Are…” His voice didn’t seem to be working right, all husky and dry. Under too much pressure to get Rose and himself free, he was; and getting too old for this weekly thrown down stairs into a dungeon kind of thing. He felt his respiratory bypass kick in and realized he’d been short of breath. He must have been slightly injured in the fall down the steps after all; he was also feeling a little dizzy, and he was feeling… quite peckish actually. "…are you ok? Am I hurting you?" He didn’t dare move his hand from between Rose Tyler’s thighs because he, because, there was a damned good reason because, yeah, he just needed to jolt his–jolt her! He didn’t want to jolt Rose’s vertebrae by accident! He knew he’d remember–just dizzy from being thrown down the stairs ‘n all.

“I’m f..f.ff.fine, Doctor.” Rose swallowed noisily. Rose Tyler, she thought, this is your life. You get yourself almost killed like most people brush their teeth; you fall in unrequited love with an alien who loves you but might be asexual and definitely is clueless, and whose requisite equipment may only be the vibrator he picked up because he doesn’t know the difference between advanced alien technology and an Earth sex toy; and you’re about to have an orgasm because he trimmed his nose hairs and is trying to bust you both out of prison and his ship looks like some goddess’s precious friggin’ box.

“I’m so close, Rose, just about there, ” the Doctor whispered breathily against her cheek. “It’s so tight, Rose, but I’m there… no! I need it **deeper** , Rose...” Rose whimpered.

Doctor… Rose was sure she caught herself before saying, well, moaning it out loud.

Rose sucked in her breath heavily and pushed herself into the floor, unintentionally sliding over the Doctor’s hand as she moved. The Doctor’s hand that was between Rose Tyler’s thighs, so close to Rose’s vulva, the Doctor suddenly realized he could feel how hot Rose was, and damp, and separated from him only by a pair of denim jeans, thin denim at that, easily torn, or unzipped and pulled down, revealing a thong, because Rose never had a visible panty line. Maybe one of those little lacy… The Doctor groaned, and his fingers spasmed. Rose mewed.

And it went on like that for another few minutes, the Doctor working to free Rose Tyler while his male aspect increased geometrically and strained to the perfection of Rose's female aspect; and she in turn holding on to what was left of her dignity by the proverbial thread of a damp little lacy thong, clamping her upper and lower lips shut, and trying not to explode screaming _Doctor!ohFUCK!DoctormyDoctor!_

 

 

 

 

 ~~o0o~~

 

 

_"Sex without love is merely healthy exercise" — Robert A. Heinlein_

 

 

 

 

The Doctor had figured he would take Rose directly to the infirmary for a thorough exam. Rose figured on getting cleaned up and comfortable before she did anything else. As the Doctor took the TARDIS into the time vortex, Rose took herself out of the control room.

Back in her bedroom, Rose searched through her bureau until she found an old vibrator. She grabbed it up along with a clean robe and a change of knickers, intent on a shower and then a long, relaxing soak.

Except.

The Doctor had stationed himself on the arm of Rose's oversized burgundy perfect for them wrapped around each other leather chair, on the route from her bedroom to the bath and the hallway. There was no getting out of her study without passing him. Alien sod.

The alien sod smiled at her guilelessly. "Hello, Rose."

He’d taken a light-speed shower and changed into clean denims and a jumper that Rose had never seen before. And he’d foregone his leather jacket. Rose huffed miserably. It was the wrong day for a foregone leather jacket. The wrong day for her to see how the blue of his new short-sleeved V-neck jumper accentuated the sparkle in his eyes and the kissableness of his soft, sensuous lips. The wrong day to be teased with a hint of Doctor chest hair. The wrong day to have to stand there with empty arms while that ungrateful hunk of wool got to wrap itself around his long, lanky torso and beautiful biceps like a high-priced slapper around a businessman with an unlimited expense account. The Doctor swallowed, and Rose’s eyes fixed on his Adam’s apple gliding in his long, wonderful, suckable… No. Wrong.

It was so, so wrong for something that Rose’s heart wanted to be so right. Rose groaned and slipped her vibrator and knickers into the pocket of her robe.

“Are you sure you’re well?” the Doctor asked nervously.

Rose nodded. Feeling herself start to blush, she quickly dropped her eyes....

To his narrow waist and hips; his long muscular legs wrapped in lightweight denim–a surprise package begging to be unzipped and speaking of packages…No, don’t look, not good; eyes move yourselves somewhere else, like… the pale ankles and long, well-formed feet, and wasn't that so bleeding cute the way he was bouncing his flip-flop on his big toe and… wait... flip-flops? The Doctor never wore flip-flops. The Doctor's feet never ran around naked.

That's it! Throw her back into prison. Now.

“You want it, Rose?”

“Mh-mm…” Rose’s eyes shot up to the Doctor’s mouth. Then down to the little object in the Doctor’s open palm. "You brought the vibrator back from the jail?" she asked rather densely, then mentally shook herself. “Thanks.”

"I ran a few quick tests, too,” the Doctor told Rose. “Variable speed, multiple combination settings; it’s decent enough as far as Earth technology goes and not too bad for such a small appliance. But if you’d like, I can come up with something more impressive."

The Doctor tossed the vibrator onto the chair and walked over to Rose. "How's that shoulder?"

"Back to behavin' the way it should, Doctor, now that it's back where it belongs. Right now it's just wantin' nothing more than a nice, long shower."

"Hmmm." Slipping two fingers under Rose's chin, the Doctor, gently tipped her head up until he could see her eyes. "This hurt you anywhere, Rose?”

“No.”

“Good.” He turned her, slid off her hoodie and pushed the back of her tank top up. "This?" he asked as he pressed his fingers against each individual vertebra, from C1 at the base of her skull down to S5 at the bottom of her spine.

“No.”

"Fantastic.” His fingers traveled Rose's spine again, but this time with a light, barely-there whisper of his fingertips in little circles over her neck, between her shoulder blades and down, into the curve of her buttocks. “This?"

Rose shivered. "N..n.no," she stammered.

“Fantastic,” the Doctor drawled huskily. He brought Rose around to face him and leaned over her. “Don’t scare me like that again,” he admonished with his lips against hers. He flicked the tip of his tongue across Rose’s lips until they sighed open to him, slipped inside, and tasted her.

Rose’s arms went around the Doctor tentatively.

The Doctor was done with tentative. His hand tightened on Rose's bum and pulled her close. Wrapping his other hand in her hair, he pushed his mouth hard against hers and deepened his taste into a long, thorough feast. He kissed her face, her jaw, her throat. Then he returned to those full pouty lips that had enticed and distracted him from the moment he’d stuck his face up to a cat flap and found them waiting on the other side, daring him to do something foolhardy and courageous. He sucked Rose's lower lip into his mouth and played with it. "My Rose,” he murmured, “my precious Rose.” There, he’d said it. Courageous, he.

“Doctor…” Rose choked. "My Doctor, my Doctor.”

“Yes, love.”

Dropping her robe, Rose wrapped an arm around him, clutching his shoulder as if she were afraid he would turn into a dream. Her other hand moved to the back of his head, and she teased her fingers through his short, fine hair. She flicked her tongue over his lips, requesting entrance as he had done; and when he opened to her, Rose tasted him as thoroughly as he had tasted her. Her fingernails scratched through his hair, along the outside curves of his ears, and down his neck. They roamed his lanky back, mapping the changing topology as his wiry muscles responded to her touch. Slipping beneath the waistband of his denims, they settled greedily on his arse. Oh, but he was firm and tight and perfect! Rose thought her hands would be very happy to remain there forever. Wrapping a leg around his, Rose pressed as much of her as she could, against as much of him as she could reach, at last free to show the Time Lord how a human holds the man she’ll never let go.

Leaning into Rose's embrace, the Doctor wrapped her leg over his hip, pressed his firm lean frame into her soft curves, and rocked his growing erection against her. He wanted all of her. He needed all of her. Pretending anything else was no longer an option, he knew that. As long as she was well enough to accept him, he would have her now.

Maybe he was foolhardy after all; but maybe in Rose Tyler's case, it amounted to the same thing.

The Doctor took control of their kiss. When Rose ultimately broke away, not having a respiratory bypass system of her own to rely on, he kissed and nibbled his way down her throat into the valley between her breasts. “Could have sworn I was wearing my … stuff,” Rose mumbled hazily as the Doctor sucked her naked nipple to a stiff peak, then worked it and the surrounding areola with his tongue and his teeth and some damned fine technique for an alien who putatively didn't.

Slipping a hand down between their bodies, he splayed his fingers over Rose’s stomach and stroked her lightly. She hummed her pleasure. His fingers stroked lower, slipped inside the little piece of lace and played in her short soft curls. Rose’s denims and knickers slid down her legs and, with a flick of his foot, joined her robe in a pile of unnecessary clothing. He cupped Rose’s mound and his fingers teased through her slick folds.

Tightening her leg around his hip, Rose rocked her center against his hand. "My Doctor," she whispered breathlessly into the hollow of his throat. Then she gasped.

The Doctor's long middle finger was deep, deep inside Rose's center, his knuckles grinding into her folds. Very slowly he slid his finger out, until only the tip was inside her. He pushed into her again, bending the finger to find the small textured spot at the front of her cervix. He stroked her with a deliberate, steadily increasing pressure as his thumb circled her clitoris.

Rose couldn’t catch her breath and her knees tried to convince her body to head south, but an ancient part of her brain took over. _A hunk of chocolate and a vibrator won't do it for you anymore, Rose Tyler_ , it told her, _you need a hunk of Doctor. **NOW**_. Rose sank her fingers into the doctor’s biceps and her teeth into his shoulder. Watching Rose's face from his very tasty vantage point, the Doctor increased the suction of his mouth on her nipple and pushed a second finger into her. He felt a surge of wetness into his hand. Rose made a muffled cry around his shoulder flesh, and her inner walls gripped his fingers with wave after wave of powerful spasms.

Rose grabbed the Doctor by the ears and yanked his head up from her breast. Her mouth assaulted his cheek, his jaw, his mouth, his neck and throat, his ears, his jaw again, from one ear to the other, covering his face with a frenzy of hard biting kisses. In a breathless passion, she crashed her mouth against his, holding him to her as if he were her only hope for oxygen.

When Rose finally let him go, the Doctor kissed the top of her head.

“Setting TL-1,” he said and gave Rose a full-face grin.

“You wanker!”

“Possibly, Rose Tyler; but a variable speed, all-natural, ergonomic, unlimited-programme, perfectly fitting, feedback-enhanced, clever wanker.”

He thought Rose would laugh. She didn't. So he figured she'd roll her eyes, then, and maybe give him that enchanting (and arousing) Rose Tyler grin. She didn't. In fact, Rose looked as if she were going to break down in tears. His smile disappeared immediately.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I mucked it up."

“Oh, no, it was fantastic! It’s just that I always imagined it differently, when you and I finally–“ Rose’s hands flew over her mouth.

The part of Rose's face that the Doctor could still see was bright red. He smiled. "I fantasized about it too, complete with supernovas exploding and a full symphony orchestra somewhere in the background." He shrugged. "Maybe on a passing asteroid, I s'pose, for just a bit of atmosphere."

Rose giggled and lowered her hands.

The Doctor pushed Rose's damp bangs off her face. "It was such a difficult day for you, Rose, and you were hurtin', and I'd been so worried. I thought you'd want.. I… mean I thought..." His foot shifted a corner of the robe Rose had dropped, fully uncovering the vibrator that had rolled out of the pocket. The Doctor shrugged a shoulder, one side of his mouth, and an eyebrow. "And I wanted to be certain that when you came with me, it was for me."

"You prat," Rose said softly, her eyes full of her adoration for him. "It's always for you."

Rose's hands slipped under the Doctor's jumper, pushing it up out of her way as she kissed and caressed her way up his lean chest. In seconds, the jumper and his denims were on top of hers on the floor, and Rose and the Doctor were naked in each other’s arms.

Rose scraped her nails over the Doctor’s back, his arse and hips... every part of her Doctor (her Doctor!) that her fingers could reach. Now that he was naked against her, Rose was determined to check out certain…things… from her new, more intimate, perspective. His equipment felt a bit different than Rose was used to. She didn’t care as long as the important bits fit each other well enough to get the job done. Her Doctor seemed thoroughly convinced they would. But she wanted to thrill him, to make him scream her name as he came (Did aliens scream as they came? Did they come? Oh lord! ) Rose stroked the smooth tight skin of his sack. He murmured in his native language. She caressed his member, changing her strokes and the pressure as she figured out what the Doctor liked. As Rose's thumbnail flicked over him, his pelvis thrust forward and his member jabbed into her. Someone gasped and someone moaned, and the Doctor and Rose all but jumped apart. The Doctor's eyes burned into Rose for four beats of her human heart, then he pulled her back against him and took her mouth with the force of a storm. The storm broke almost immediately, but his restless erection pressed hot and hard into Rose's stomach; and she was reaching for him.

His Rose was naked and beautiful and willing in his arms, and the Doctor needed to touch all of her, all at once. His hands caressed her back, her sides, her thighs and arse. His mouth and fingers learned the different textures of her breasts and what they could do to them, first to make Rose sigh and then to make her moan. He crashed his mouth to hers in a hard, hungry kiss, not waiting even one moment before thrusting his tongue between her lips. He knew beyond certainty that his Rose’s lips would be open and eager to receive him.

Using every bit of knowledge his fingers had gained, the Doctor caressed Rose's breasts and rolled her nipples between his fingers, driving her pleasure higher. His knee rubbed against her mound until she was making sweet beautiful hungry sounds for him, all for him. His fingers replaced his knee, fondling Rose's slick, heated folds and moving slowly to her center of pleasure just inside. His fingers strummed and flicked and teased the little swollen bundle of nerves. Between kisses, Rose’s breathless moans carried his name into his mouth, and the Doctor couldn’t help but smile around their battling tongues. Feeling more nakedly male than a Time Lord should let himself become, and a bit smug about it, and rather more courageous (or foolhardy) than he had in a long time, the Doctor bit Rose’s nose and pinched her arse. Rose squealed. Then she wrapped her leg over his hip and ground against him. The Doctor pushed his fingers deep into her. Rose began to mumble to herself, and he felt her tears hot on his chest. Afraid he’d been too rough, afraid that he had hurt her, the Doctor concentrated his superior hearing through the fractured confusion of Rose’s quiet cries. He thought his hearts would break. It was his name, over and over. Whispered with so much love and desire! He prayed those words of love, out of Rose Tyler’s mouth, would be the last thing he heard when his life was done.

The Doctor lifted Rose and circled her legs around his waist. She threw her arms around his neck, hugged him tightly, and licked his throat. Rose Tyler wrapped around him felt so good! So right! As she ravaged his mouth (and his Rose knew a thing or five about ravaging), he pushed two fingers into her, hitting her sweet spot from behind. Rose moaned into his mouth and nipped at his lips. As his long fingers strummed her G-spot, the Doctor rocked Rose against him, rubbing her swollen clit over the firm muscle of his stomach. Mewing and panting, his Rose squirmed and thrashed and ground against him harder, and his clever fingers wound the coil of exquisite tension in Rose's groin tighter and tighter. Rose Tyler writhing in his arms in wanton bliss was a fantastic image that the Doctor vowed to give himself as often as his Rose would allow.

Pulling her mouth away, Rose bent backwards, and like the agile little thing she was, she got one hand around his sack and the other around his erection, and she stroked and squeezed and caressed him until he could swear that that impossible symphonic asteroid was orbiting closer. Counterbalancing his Rose's gymnastics took some concentration, especially since what the Doctor really wanted to do was let Rose's head and shoulders slip to the floor, ram his full length through her slick folds, and drive into her over and over until they both came screaming. When she came up and pinched one of his nipples, though, he almost dropped her, and despite his famed respiratory bypass system he couldn’t catch his breath. I'll get you for that,” he promised Rose darkly, “as soon as I’m sure you’re fully recovered.”

Rose lathed her tongue over the assaulted nipple then kissed it. She mumbled against his chest, almost silently, words indiscernible to anyone but an alien with superior hearing and a curiosity as big as the inside of the TARDIS. The Doctor pretended he hadn’t heard, but his eyes pressed closed from the emotion swelling up from his hearts into his throat. As his fingers thrust deep into Rose's center, her hand moved up and down his shaft, matching the rhythm of his fingers in her. He held her and he kissed her, and they rocked each other with hands and mouths and emotions somehow still unvoiced. Then he lifted Rose onto him and pushed into her.

The Doctor took a moment for himself–a moment to thrill to the feel of Rose Tyler around him, the fact of Rose Tyler around him. In that moment, nothing could have convinced him that Rose Tyler hadn’t been made for him. As he carried her to the big leather chair, even the cadence of his footsteps matched his member’s pulsing rhythm inside her and her body's contrapuntal reply, and their breaths and their kisses.

His Rose was wrapped around him and tight within his arms as he sat against the arm of the chair. He changed the angle of their joining then began to drive up into her, hard and deep. Not even trying to keep up, Rose simply held him, her hands caressing his face and her lips against his. As Rose came, she sighed his name and promised forever. “I love you Rose Tyler,” he whispered into her ear, and came with a quiet shudder.

 

 

 

 

~~o0o~~

 

 

The Doctor sprawled in Rose's fantastic _perfect for them wrapped around each other_ leather chair, holding Rose Tyler and being held by Rose Tyler, watching her breathe, and scraping his fingernail over her spine from time to time just to watch her body move easily.

“Doctor,” Rose said sleepily, “there’s somethin' poking me, and it’s not what I want it to be.”

He grinned. “You are a fickle woman, Rose Tyler. And here I carried that vibrator all the way back from the prison.”

“Oh!” She sat up. “Give it here.”

He handed Rose the vibrator.

Rose chucked it over her shoulder blindly, and the Doctor watched in awe as it sailed through the room and straight into the garbage receptacle next to the desk.

"Does that mean you think you could get used to me instead of an Earth appliance?” the Doctor asked, pressing his growing erection against her.

“Well,” Rose considered. ”You were just as stiff.”

“There is a good reason it’s called a hard-on, Rose Tyler,” the Doctor said darkly, shoving the good reason harder against Rose. He grinned. “Think I’ve proven my point.”

“There is the matter of length and breadth and–”

The Doctor pulled Rose against him and nipped her ear. “I spent enough time fondling that thing when I should have been fondling you, to know I more than measure up.”

"I have to consider all those programs I’d be losing,” Rose managed to get out, but it was hard. The Doctor was nibbling on her ear and down her neck, and his fingers teased her breast, and… well, IT was HARD.

“I don’t need buttons,” he said between mouthfuls of his Rose, “fully automatic, deluxe model, complete with a respiratory bypass system.”

Rose grinned her signature Rose Tyler grin. "I’m still not going to commit, Doctor, until I find out how long the batteries hold out."

“Oh, Rose,” the Doctor drawled huskily as he picked her up and headed to the bath, “trust me: no batteries required.”

* * *

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=44580>

 


End file.
